


QMS 5

by Deacon_Heller



Series: Quantum Mirror Series [5]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deacon_Heller/pseuds/Deacon_Heller
Summary: A M.A.L.P. is sent to explore a desert world and encounters two robed strangers before it is violently disassembled by local scavengers.
Series: Quantum Mirror Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965412
Kudos: 1





	QMS 5

SG1: P2X 521-1980

Obi Wan followed Qui Gon through Mos Eisley with the droid that the Order assigned them for the mission. They passed all the sun-bleached plastoid buildings, venders and junkers, and the dusty windswept landing ports and out to the edge of the city. The dusty rust red protocol droid followed behind kicking puffs of sand as it walked. 

Half a kilometer outside of the city there stood a talk dark gray ring covered in symbols that represented constellations of the star system. They approached the small podium with the round red crystal a few meters away from the ring. Qui Gon nodded towards it, and without a word Obi Wan walked over to dial the device but just before he touched it the keys they lit up. 

Both Jedi glanced up at the ring and casually pulled the left side of their robes open to reveal their saber hilts. The vortex exploded and receded and a moment later a large machine on six wheels emerged and rolled down the steps. A primitive camera apparatus on top scrolled left and then right. When it saw the two Jedi it turned and rolled slowly over to them. Obi Wan took the saber from his belt but Qui Gon put a hand on his arm. 

"Have you ever seen a droid like this master?" Obi Wan asked.

"No."

"TC, are you familiar with this model?" Obi Wan asked it. 

"I am not Master Jedi, and it is transmitting in a language that I have never heard before."

"What's it saying?" Qui Gon asked. 

"I cannot say."

"It doesn't matter we have a schedule to keep. I know someone that can deal with it."

It was three am in the SGC and Master Sergeant Walter Harriman sat at the key board watching the streaming video from the M.A.L.P.. The short man in the long brown robes waited beside the android for the tall man with long dark hair to return. When he did there were eleven hooded dwarves in dirty rust colored robes, their faces were obscured and dark, but two eyes glowed gold under their hoods. The tall man pointed at the probe and the dwarves walked towards it while the men in the dark robes dialed the gate and left with their android.

The dwarves began crawling on the M.A.L.P. with small tools in their hands. Walter starred in confusion until one of the dwarves passed close enough for the camera to get a close up of a face. Walter sat back startled. Then the transmission stopped. Walter looked at the technician beside him, who was also a little horrified by what he saw. 

"I'm going to list that world as hostile," Walter said.


End file.
